SNST
by Jninja15
Summary: A RWBY alternative universe crossover anthology series inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the fanfictions Viridescent by darkfire1220, and Team STIK (Strike) by Aragon365 centering around Sunset Shimmer inheriting the power of One for All from Celestia. (On the cover: Fairy Tail symbol belongs to A-1 pictures, all other marks belong to Hasbro)


Sunset Shimmer nursed a swollen cheek as she walked home from school. She winced every time she touched it, constantly reminding herself that it would be better if she didn't agitate the bruise. Her day didn't have the best of starts, what with sleeping in late and having to settle for toast with a light smearing of jam on top to eat for breakfast as she sprinted to school, and things only got worse when the teacher brought up the subject of academy applications.

The teacher had flipped through the papers he had in his hands with a neutral expression on his face. "Now, I know now it's that time for you all to be sending applications to your preferred universities," a broad smile broke out on his face before he threw the papers into the air like confetti. "But I know you're all going to apply to a huntsman academy!" the class cheered and hollered as many showed off their semblances and quirks. Sunset, however, sat quietly in her seat with her pony ears pinned to her head and she slowly shrank into her seat.

"Don't lump me, and Deku here, in with the rest of these losers." a loud, gruff voice announced, cutting through the commotion of the rest of the class. "We're not going to just any second rate huntsman academy, we're going to Beacon Academy!" The boy with explosively spiky blonde hair then stood up on his desk in a dramatic pose, "Deku and I are the only students worth their salt as a huntsman in this pathetic excuse for a school, and soon enough we'll be the best huntsmen in all of Remnant! Better than Celestia herself!"

Izuku Midoriya, also known as "Deku," smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Classic Bakugou," he muttered.

It was at that point where the teacher laid the hay bale for Sunset's day to go from bad to worse.

"Oh yeah, Shimmer, aren't you applying to Beacon Academy too?"

Sunset's heart jumped and hit the floor as she covered her head with her hands, her face nearly touching the wood of the desk in front of her. The spiky blonde paled in his dramatic pose as Izuku turned around to face Sunset with a curious look on his face, along with the rest of the class. When Sunset looked up from her desk, everyone else in class immediately started guffawing at her expense, saying that there was no way someone like her could possibly make it into Beacon.

"She hasn't even unlocked her aura yet if she has one!"

"What a joke!"

"Come on guys," Sunset managed to say weakly, "There's no rule saying that I can't apply, ri-"

A hand smacked on top of her desk with explosive force, enough to completely break it in half and sending Sunset skittering backward across the room.

"Don't go get any delusions, Sunset." the spiky blonde said dangerously, "You're still a quirkless wannabe. You'll never make it as a huntress. You'd probably die in initiation!" he turned around with a superior smirk on his face. "Face it, you'd be better off as a clerk for some run down dust shop." and he returned to his seat.

The bell rang, and everyone left the classroom. Sunset was the last one out, packing away her things, her notebook being the last thing she put away, but not before it was taken from her hands by one of Bakugou's minions.

"What's this?" The boy said mockingly. He read the writing on the cover. "'Notes on becoming a huntress'? How lame."

Another minion that stood beside the first one laughed heartily.

"Come on, guys, that's enough," Izuku said, taking the notebook from other's hand. He held out the book to Sunset when Bakugou snatched it up from behind Sunset.

"I don't know, Deku, this looks like something worth investigating." He said as he slowly paced towards the nearest open window.

Sunset stood up from her desk. "Come on, Kacchan, give it back."

Bakugou slammed his hands together with the book in between them and scorched the notebook. Sunset let out a yelp, and Izuku winced. Bakugou threw the book behind him, out the window, landing in what later Sunset would find out to be a fish pond.

"Here's a word of advice," the blonde said as he walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, smoke rising upon contact. "Just give up." He said with a big, fake smile.

Sunset was petrified in fear from the smoldering hand on her shoulder, slowly ratcheting her head to face the explosive teen.

Bakugou, Izuku, and the other two began walking out of the classroom. "If you really want to become a huntress," the blonde said as he walked past Sunset, stopping just they were standing back to back. "pray you'll become one in your next life, then -oof." Izuku elbowed him in the gut, interrupting his sentence. They stared at each other sternly for a couple seconds before continuing their walk out wordlessly.

Sunset's fists were clenched so hard, her nails were threatening to pierce her skin. She let out a growl as she whirled around to confront Bakugou, who turned around himself and looked at her with a dangerous sneer, causing whatever Sunset was about to say die in her throat, letting out only a little squeak.

He then walked back up to her about a foot away and said, "You got something to say?" He then cracked his knuckles, "Or should I beat it out of you?"

Sunset recoiled a little bit. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

After two seconds of stoic silence, a sinister sneer had appeared on his face.

Sunset winced again after she touched the bruise on her face. Her throat then had a random itch, and she coughed a little, agitating another injury she got even later that day, and it was not just another physical bruise this time.

Sunset had taken her usual way home through a short tunnel underneath light traffic.

"_You'll never make it as a huntress. You'd probably die in initiation."_

Bakugou's words echoed in her mind before she thought about why she wanted to become a huntress in the first place:

Celestia, the best huntress in the world, always smiling a warm, loving smile, said to have lived during the great war, before becoming as popular as she is now only 26 years ago, her beauty never waning in all that time. She inspired many a great huntsman and huntress, and even a comic book character, "All Might" created by Toshinori Yagi.

Sunset looked up from dejectedly staring at her feet to the light at the end of the tunnel, smiled and pumped a fist as she said to herself, "I'll just keep on smiling, just like Celestia, I won't let what Bakugou said get me down." She then marched through the tunnel, fist raised, balking a forceful laugh. She only stopped her laughing and marching when she heard some metal scraping against the asphalt. She turned around to face a black sludge monster with eyes that looked like wispy white flames painted on a black trash bag, its massive smiling maw lined with teeth the size of fingers. She would have confused it for a grimm if the monster didn't speak.

"You'll make an exsscellent hosst for uss." It said in a deep, gravelly voice.

Sunset turned to run but didn't get 5 feet before a tendril shot out of the monster and wrapped around her throat, beginning to choke her as she was dragged back to it. She felt its semiliquid body at her back as more tendrils crawled across her face and down her throat, beginning to suffocate her. She tried to scrape it off, but to no avail, its body would just slip through her fingers.

"Don't sstruggle, it'll be eassier for the both of uss if you don't sstruggle." the monster said, its mouth next to her ear. Then she felt its breath at the back of her head, and its teeth lining the sides of her face.

'I'm going to die, aren't I?' Sunset thought to herself as her world started to go black as the teeth closed around her vision.

Then she faintly heard a loud noise followed by a gust of wind as the pressure building up inside of her chest quickly dissipated. She saw a silhouette of a tall, athletic woman with long flowing hair before she finally passed out.

Sunset felt rapid patting on her good cheek as she woke up when she finally opened her eyes; it stopped. Sunset saw a beautiful woman with white pony ears smiling warmly at her, the woman's pastel blue, green, and purple hair flowing in an ethereal wind. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt, olive green cargo pants, and brown boots.

"Hello there," the woman said in a motherly tone, "Thought I lost you there for a second."

Sunset's eyes widened, she skittered backward as she tried to take in the fact that she was meeting her idol for the first time. "Oh my gods! Celestia?! Here?! Can I have your autograph?! Let me find my notebook!" Sunset found her singed and formerly soaked notebook on the ground and opened it up to a presumed blank page. "She already signed it!" she began bowing rapidly and profusely. "Thankyouthankyouthnakyou! This will be a family treasure, passed down for generations!"

Celestia stood up, gave a thumbs up, and pulled out a soda bottle filled with a black liquid with streaks of white floating about inside from one of her pants pockets. "Well, gotta get this guy to the station." she put the bottle back into her pocket, "See you around." she began doing squats and stretches.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Sunset asked in slight dismay.

"We huntresses are fighting time as well as grimm and villains," Celestia responded, not stopping her warm-ups.

'She can't leave now. I have so many questions to ask her.' Sunset thought to herself.

"Stand back. I'm taking off." and Celestia jumped up, practically flying through the air with a gust of wind disturbing the cherry blossoms trees nearby. "Thanks for your support!"

Not five seconds into her "flight" Celestia noticed that something felt off, she looked down and saw the girl she rescued earlier clinging to her leg, the girl's legs flailing and face being comically distorted by the wind. "What do you think you're doing!" she reprimanded the poor girl, trying to pry her off her leg, "I love my fans, but this is a bit much!"

"I can't do that now!" Sunset responded, "We're flying, if I let go now, I'll die!"

Celestia immediately stopped struggling, frozen in position as she flew through the air, "Ah, you have a point."

"I just have a lot I want to ask you in person! Please, you're my all time favorite huntress!"

"All right, all right! I understand, just cover your eyes and mouth!"

Sunset complied and buried her face into Celestia's leg. As they flew, Celestia prepared herself to gain a better grip on Sunset for when they land. Celestia covered her mouth with her free hand as she coughed a little, and she felt a drop of blood seep through her teeth and drizzle out the side of her lips.

They landed on top of a "Blue Sun" office building. Sunset was barely standing, keeled over as she shakily regained her breath, her hair was frazzled, and her lips were horribly dry. "My whole life just flashed before my eyes."

"That wasn't very smart, young lady." Celestia scolded. "Knock the door for a while, someone will let you in." she then paced to the edge of the building.

"Wait." Sunset said, suddenly regaining some composure as she reached out to the famed huntress, "Don't go!"

"No!" Celestia responded, "I don't have time!"

Sunset slowly clenched her fist and lowered her arm as she thought back to all the times she's been told that she wouldn't make it as a huntress, the doctors, the other children in her class, and, in particular, Katsuki Bakugou. When her arm reached her lowest point, she finally worked up the courage to ask her question. "Is it possible for someone like me to be a huntress?! Someone without a quirk or semblance or even possibly an aura? Could I ever hope to be someone like you?!"

Celestia stopped in her tracks and turned to face the girl, her smile still present on her face. This was a dream come true for Sunset, meeting Celestia in person, this is something that she knew would change her life forev-

***Poof***

In a puff of steam Celestia disappeared and in her place stood a scrawny, haggard-looking woman, with flat pink hair, sunken eyes wearing a white t-shirt that was three sizes too big for her, and the same could be said for her olive green pants and brown boots.

Sunset screamed. "Who are you?! You're not Celestia! You're an imposter! What happened to Celestia?"

The woman let out an agitated sigh. "I assure you, young lady, I am the real- *bleugh*" she suddenly coughed up a mildly disturbing amount of blood. Sunset screamed again.

"That can't be right." Sunset said in dismay, "Celestia is an amazon of a woman and always has a gentle smile, like mother's..." Sunset trailed off.

"You know how some women put on an absurd amount of make-up to the point you don't recognize them once they don't have any on?" Celestia interrupted as she wiped the blood from her face. "I'm basically like that; all I have to do is suck in my gut."

"What?!"

Celestia sat down on the concrete roof and leaned back against the railings. "I'm counting on you to keep quiet about this, kid. Don't go telling all your friends about this, K?"

Sunset didn't speak a word but subtly nodded in confirmation. Celestia lifted her shirt to reveal a big, nasty scar on the side of her stomach, it looked like a spider web, stitches making the radius and the folded skin, creating the spiral. "Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight in the middle of the Faunus War, that's why I was missing for some time until after it ended. I lost my stomach, my lungs were shot, and all the surgeries that attempted to fix this has worn me out. It can't be fixed." Celestia lowered her shirt. "Some things just can't be done without a semblance or aura. So, honestly, no, I don't think you can become a huntress."

That had struck Sunset to her core.

Sunset clenched a fist over her heart, scrunching up a portion of her school uniform. After having walked for so long with her head facing down, she finally looked up and saw that she had arrived at the place where an explosion had happened earlier, just after her talk with Celestia.

'Why am I here?' she thought to herself, 'Maybe I just instinctively walked my way here just because I've chased these kinds of scenes so many times in my life.'

Managing to see through the massive crowd that had gathered, she gasped at what she saw. It was the monster that attacked her earlier.

"Let go of him, you villain!" Izuku shouted over the raging fires surrounding them. "Let go of Kacchan!"

The villain chuckled. "Ssoon there will be nothing left of him. Only Venom!" the villain cackled, then raised a thick tendril and slammed Izuku into a nearby wall, breaking his aura.

"Get out of here, Deku!" Bakugou shouted. "I can handle this on my own!"

Sunset couldn't believe it. How did he get away from Celestia? Was it when they were flying? It must have been.

'This is all my fault.' she thought to herself. 'I should do something, but I can't. I don't have a semblance or an aura. I'd just get myself killed.' Her mind was flooded with white noise, feeling nothing but anguish.

Celestia rounded a corner and found the villain she lost, holding a boy captive, and not allowing any other huntsman to be able to get near him.

'Damn.' she thought to herself. 'I'm worthless right now. I used up all my time talking to that girl earlier. I can't do a thing."

Celestia was startled from her thoughts by what she saw next.

Sunset quickly found herself sprinting towards the monster holding Bakugou captive. 'What am I doing? I can't do this.' she looked up to see Venom staring down at her. 'Page 30: distract the villain however you can.' She remembered from her ruined notebook and quickly took off her backpack and threw it at the villain's face, it didn't seem to do much but distract Venom long enough for her to reach Bakugou and begin trying to scratch him out of the villain's grasp.

"Sunset?!" Izuku yelled from underneath a small pile of bricks with an arm raised. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed! Get out of the way!"

"Get out of here Sunset!" Bakugou snarled. "I don't need your help."

Sunset ignored both boys' pleas to run away. "I can't just leave you here!" she screamed, tears streaming from her face.

Venom chuckled, "Thiss boy will make a fine hosst, and you and the other boy will make a fine meal." He raised another tendril to slam Sunset out of the way.

Sunset clenched her eyes as she expected the strike to come down, but nothing came except the sound of a soft boom and a gust of wind. There was a moment of silence as she began to understand that nothing came down to hit her. She looked up and saw Celestia with her classic smile on her face as she held back the attacking tendril with relative ease.

"I truly am pathetic." She said to Sunset. "I am pathetic for thinking that I couldn't have done this without risking my life." she tossed aside the attacking tendril. "But we risk our lives every day to save those who can't save themselves." Celestia then threw a super-powered punch at the villain, dissolving him from Bakugou like he did from Sunset. "'Cause that's what heroes do."

With the villain finally captured, everything went back to normal. Bakugou and Izuku got praises from some of the other huntsmen on the scene, while Sunset was scolded by others for doing such a foolish thing. That didn't bother Sunset too much, she agreed that it was a stupid thing to do. She wanted to apologize to Celestia for wasting her time, but reporters swarmed her like flies.

'I guess I could always try to message her on her forum. Oh, well. I guess I'll get back to giving up on my dreams.' Sunset thought to herself as she continued her walk home. Then she heard Bakugou's voice shout her name. She turned around and found him standing just within shouting distance, catching his breath.

When Bakugou got his breath back, he glared at Sunset and shouted to her, "Just remember, you did nothing! I was fine on my own! I don't owe you anything, Sunset! Nothing! You hear me?!" after he was finished, he stomped off in the opposite direction, Izuku catching up to him, also out of breath.

Sunset blinked at Bakugou stomping off. 'What was that about?' she shook her head. 'Whatever, time get back ho-'

"Fear not, citizen!" Celestia burst out from around the next alleyway in Sunset's path, causing her to jump.

"C-Celestia? What are you doing here? How did you get rid of all those reporters?"

Celestia flexed her muscles, "I stand for justice! Not sound bites! Because I am- *bleaugh!*." Celestia coughed up some more blood as she shrank down to skin and bones again, causing Sunset to screech in terror.

Celestia wiped away the blood from her face. "Ugh... I really do hate it when I push my time limit. Anyway, I came here to thank you and to discuss your question from earlier. So, thank you for saving that boy's life."

Sunset looked at Celestia perplexed. "What are you talking about? I didn't actually do anything. If anything, I was the one who caused the problem in the first place."

Celestia chuckled. "Oh, but young lady, you did. If you hadn't told me about you being quirkless, I never would have believed that a small, timid, quirkless little girl would stand up to such a monster as Venom. A common thing among many great heroes is that their bodies move before they can think, and I believe that's what happened to you. So, when I saw you act to save that boy's life, it inspired me to do the same. That's how you saved his life."

Sunset stood stock still, absorbing what she had been told. She thought back to her mother apologizing to her as a child about her not having a quirk or a semblance and how she wished that things could have been different.

"And, to truly answer your question:"

An apology was not what Sunset needed to hear from her mother at a vulnerable age.

"Yes, young lady, you too can become a huntress!"

Sunset grasped at her chest as she fell to her knees, crying her eyes out. Crying tears of joy because finally- finally- someone believed in her.

Celestia held her hands out like she was a prophet preaching in the streets. "And I deem you worthy of inheriting my power!"

Sunset looked up at Celestia, "Huh?"

Celestia appeared unphased as she answered the question. "I did not have the power I currently wield from birth, it was gifted to me by someone else."

"Someone... gave you your semblance? That's not possible. You can't just give someone else you power if you could then..." Sunset trailed off as she muttered incomprehensibly softly.

"Sunset?" Celestia tried to get the muttering girl's attention. "Sunset. Sunset... Quit nerding out!"

Sunset snapped out of her ramblings.

"The power I wield is called 'One for All,' and soon it will be yours. Should you choose to accept."

Sunset stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and pumped a fist in front of her. "I accept."

Celestia smiled. "Well then, meet me tomorrow afternoon at the beach. You're training will begin then."

That was when Sunset was set off on her journey to become the greatest huntress.

And when her year of Hell began.


End file.
